gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Steed
}} |flags = }} |modelname = steed |handlingname = STEED |textlabelname = STEED |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawngroups = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Steed is a box truck featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Steed closely resembles a delivery truck with fully-amber turn signal lights from the 2003-2007 E-Series, and as such may be seen as a "successor" of the 3D Universe Mule, which was also depicted as a Ford E-Series box truck (since the Mule reappears in the HD Universe alongside the Steed; however, based on the Isuzu Elf). The Steed comes with various company names on the sides, such as, 24/7 Supermarkets, Krapea, Liberty Tree, Logger Beer, Raine, and Üder Milkén. As is with the majority of delivery vehicles, the Steed may also been seen with graffiti on its cargo hold. It also can have a blank variant with no company names or graffiti. The Steed has a minor difference compared to other cars. The front license plate is notably smaller than the rest of Liberty City's license plates. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Steed, like most large vehicles, has poor acceleration and handling, but it has a very good top speed for a vehicle of its size. The braking is also very good. Despite its height, the Steed does not tip over easily. The vehicle is stated to be powered by an intercooled V8 engine, although its current engine model is that of a turbocharged Inline-4. Said engine is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a rear-wheel drive layout. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery Variations Steed-GTAIV-front.png|A blank Steed in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:247Steed-GTAIV-front.png|A 24/7 Steed in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:LibertyTreeSteed-GTAIV-front.png|A Liberty Tree Steed in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:UderMilkenSteed-GTAIV-front.png|A Uder Milken Steed in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:RaineSteed-GTAIV-front.png|A Raine Steed in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:LoggerBeerSteed-GTAIV-front.png|A Logger Beer Steed in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:KrapeaSteed-GTAIV-front.png|A Krapea Steed in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Others Steed-GTAIV-Liveries.png|Company liveries: 24/7, Krapea, Liberty Tree, Logger Beer, Üder Milken, Rainé Water. Steed-GTAIV-Graffiti1.png|Graffiti tags. Steed-GTAIV-Graffiti2.png|Graffiti tags. Steed-GTAIV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the Steed in Grand Theft Auto IV. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Parked in Fulcrum Avenue, Tudor, Alderney. *Used in the mission Catch the Wave for Phil Bell, in which the player infiltrates the boatyard with the truck. *Common on Charge Island. *Sometimes seen driving on the East Borough Bridge in South Bohan, Bohan. *Used as a drug transport vehicle during TBOGT Drug Wars. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Upon delivery of all thirty cars for Stevie, when he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, the Steed may be sold for $4,000. Trivia General * A Steed is also known as a horse to ride on. * The default radio station for the Steed in GTA IV and EFLC is Liberty City Hardcore. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The police radio calls the Steed an industrial van instead of a truck. It does not have a beeping reverse tone, like most industrial trucks have. Navigation }} de:Steed (IV) es:Steed fr:Steed pl:Steed Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid